


Two Hands, One Beating Heart

by soiturnonthetelevision



Series: Spider-Man: Hoco Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, New York City, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiturnonthetelevision/pseuds/soiturnonthetelevision
Summary: I honestly can't believe how few fics there are about these two so I decided to write a little something to rectify that. <3





	Two Hands, One Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe how few fics there are about these two so I decided to write a little something to rectify that. <3

“When are you going to kiss me Peter?”

Peter stared at Liz, suddenly speechless. She held back a sigh and a smile and pressed on with everything she’d been holding back for weeks.

“We’ve been spending every day together, talking through everything that happened. I told you I’ve forgiven you for Homecoming.”

Liz paused. She looked into Peter’s eyes. He looked scared. And his mouth was still hanging open a bit. She swallowed and kept talking.

“Though, you know, if you ever do anything like that to me ever again, I’ll get MJ to punch you for me.”

A chuckle erupted out of Peter’s chest. He seemed a little out of breath.

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “I’d definitely deserve it.”

“I know everything’s still messed up with my dad in jail-”

Her voice broke a bit. She took a deep breath.

“Things will probably always be messed up between us. But- I like you. I still like you, Peter. And this is romantic, Peter! Look- we’re standing here under an awning, the rain’s pouring down. It’s like we’re the only two people in the city and all you can do is talk to me about your new ideas for web density.”

Liz couldn’t stop herself from looking in Peter’s eyes again. He looked hopeful and lost. The same way she felt.

“I don’t- I don’t know what I’m doing,” Liz said, deflating.

“I don’t either,” Peter said.

Liz didn’t know if she was imagining it, but it felt like he’d moved closer to her. She felt her breath hitch.

“You-”

Peter cleared his throat.

“You still want…to kiss me? After everything that happened?”

A flicker of anger flew through Liz’s heart. She was so confused. And overwhelmed and frustrated and tired and suddenly so warm despite the damp clothes sticking to her skin.

She swallowed and licked her lips.

“Yes, Peter. I do.”

Nothing happened for a moment. Peter watched her, like was was waiting for her to change her mind. When she didn’t he fidgeted for a moment before taking a step towards her.

He put his hand on her face, lightly rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone.

He took another step closer.

Neither of them breathed. Liz felt a pulse rising but didn’t know if it was hers or his.

Slowly, so slowly it was almost painful, Peter moved his face closer to hers.

Their lips caught each others, just barely- just for a moment before they pulled back.

All of this, every move Peter made and the way he looked at her, and knowing who Peter was- and who her father was- it all made Liz feel like she wanted to cry or collapse or laugh.

But she didn’t.

She moved closer to Peter, her arm winding around his back, pressing herself into him. Holding his face in her hand she kissed him.

It was just like she’d imagined it would be, only better and terrifying because it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this an open ended series of unrelated drabbles set in and inspired by the world of this Spider-Man: Homecoming. Please let me know if you have any fic prompts you'd like someone to write! Leave it in the comments or message me on tumblr- I'm soiturnonthetelevision over there too <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
